The Kings Mate
by cheatedwithmy360
Summary: Its another one of those storys where Edward is a vampire king and finaly found his mate. Possessive Edward just because i think its hot. Warrning rateing may change but their is very little chanse for that. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

The Kings mate

I do not own the Twilight characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 1:

Normal POV:

_**In the forest:**_

A beautiful young woman was lying in a beautiful little meadow. She appeared to be asleep. She was a true sight long mahogany hair, creamy pale skin, long lashes, lily pad eye lids, plump blood red lips. She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue dress. She looked so peaceful.

Somewhere near by one of the vampires from the dark kingdom was riding by and smelled the air but once he did he froze he had never in his life smelled such lovely fragrance. He followed it to a small meadow and saw the most enchanting site. Before him lay the most lovely woman his vampire eyes have ever seen. The dark haired beauty lay their asleep. The vampire knew he had to claim her as his soon before it was too late but he couldn't do it here. Quietly he crept over to the women and picked her up in his arms. He loved the way she felt in his arms and soon she will be bound to him forever he just had to get them to the castle and claim her before the king or anyone else tried to take her from him. He settled them on the hoarse and started toward the castle all the while the girl slept.** (A.N: dose the last part make any sense?)**

_**Castle:**_

Mean while in the castle a tiny little vampire seen all that happened in a vision and who the girl was really meant to be with. She ran to the throne room calling "YOUR MAJESTY!" the king was sitting on his throne thinking if he would ever find h is mate when he heard the tiny vampire call for him. She burst in the door and ran right up to where he was sitting and curtsied. "What is it Alice?" he asked. "I know who your mate is?" she said. The king jumped up from his throne and franticly asked who is she? Where is she? And when is he going to meet her? Alice told him to calm down, and said "There is a problem your majesty?" "What is it?"He asked. "Jacob found her and is going to claim her when he gets back h-..." she was cut off by the king's snarls and growls. "Calm down your majesty you will be able to stop him." "So what's the plan?"He asked "well its very simple you're going to wait in his room and once he gets there you take the girl and if he attacks just call and the guards will take care of him." The king nodded "How long before he gets here?"He asked her. "In 5 minutes." She answered him.

_**Back to Jacob:**_

I was just outside the castle now and the girl hasn't woken up yet. I was going to climb up to the room I was staying in and claim her before anyone else found her. I rode to the stables and tied the hoarse. Then I climbed up to my room and set the beauty down on the bed. When I turned around I was startled with the kings glowing blood red eyes…

_  
_**So tell me what you think. And if you want you could leave suggestions and whose point of view you want next.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Kings Mate**_

I do not own the Twilight characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Previously:_

_Then I climbed up to my room and set the beauty down on the bed. When I turned around I was startled with the kings glowing blood red eyes…_

Chapter 2

Normal POV:

"You- your majesty!" the dark haired vampire stuttered. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked while trying to hide the girl's small form behind his much larger one.

The king growled "Give me the girl Jacob!" he said in a very dark voice.

Jacob growled in warning and got into a defensive crouch and said "No she's mine you can't take her from me!" in an angry and desperate voice.

"That's an order Jacob!" the king shouted in a demanding voice.

"Please, please don't take her from me" he cried out running to the bed and hugging her small body to him gently.

At this time the girl was starting to regain conciseness. Then suddenly she was being held by a large muscular body.

Jacob noticed that she was starting to wake up and held her closer ignoring the kings warning growl he looked down and was met with two beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at him in confusion.

He couldn't help but reach out and stroke her cheek which turned a beautiful light shade of pink, but a growl burst him from his bubble and both he and the beauty turned to the direction it came from to see a very angry vampire.

At the sight of him the girl gasped and froze staring in to the kings eyes.

E POV

I ran up to Jacobs room after telling Alice to tell everyone to not go into his room unless I asked them to.

I had been their less than 3 minutes when I had heard him start to climb up to his room I was filled with worry at the thought of him carrying her and climbing all the way up to his room. I watched as Jacob came in through the window holding the girl I couldn't see her face but her beautiful mahogany hair because Jacob was cradling her to his chest as if she was his most prized possession. It made him very angry to see this lowly vampire acting that way toward _**HIS**_ mate, _**HIS**_female, _**HIS **_queen! He was going to pay for touching what rightfully belonged to _**HIM**_ and only _**HIM**_.

Jacob set her on his bed and covered her and this made him burn with jealousy the ONLY bed she is ever allowed on ever again is _**HIS.**_

Jacob turned around and froze once he saw me there and started stuttering and saying she was his that made my blood boil and then he started pleading for me not to take her from him.

I watched as he ran toward the bed and crushed her to his body ignoring my growl of warning. I could feel her wakening up then he reached out and stroked her cheek and I could just make out a hint of a blush it made me so mad that he was getting that kind of reaction out of _**MY **_girl. I growled and both of their heads snapped to me and I didn't see anything else except for the girl she was the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen long mahogany colored hair that reached the small of her back from what I could see. Her skin was a cream color, her cheeks a bright shade of red, melted milk chocolate eyes that could see in to his soul **( I know its cheesy but I couldn't not put it in ;]) **surrounded with dark thick lashes. Suddenly Jacob threw her over his shoulder causing her to cry out and jumped out the window…

**I have a poll up its going to be open until Monday after noon also you won't get an update until after the poll unless I'm super bored and have nothing to do then you might get one during the week end no promises.**

**Leave me some reviews they make me update faster.**

**Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me to there favs. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Kings Mate**_

_**Okay I wanted to explain some things about my story:**_

_**Edward is kind of possessive.**_

_**They can get pregnant and it lasts the normal 9 months.**_

_**He is a virgin but not a prude and will want to have sex with Bella. The reason he still holds his 'V' card is because most of my vamps are loyal to their mates and want to wait for them like Edward.**_

_**He's not going to force Bella in to anything.**_

_**Bella is kind of submissive to Edward because her instinct tells her he's the dominant in the relationship.**_

_**And Bella is not going to resist Edward.**_

_**This is BELLA/EDWARD story Bella doesn't want Jacob that way.**_

Chapter 3

I do not own the Twilight characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Previously:_

_Suddenly Jacob threw her over his shoulder causing her to cry out and jumped out the window…_

E POV

I growled as Jacob jumped out of the window with my mate over his shoulder. I ran across the room and fallowed him out the window I saw him running in to the forest that surrounded the castle and ran after him.

I was right behind him but didn't pounce on him because he was carrying my mate. I stopped and ran around him so I ended up in front of him causing him to stop he started growling at me and now held my mate tightly in his arms and she looked confused and scared and I wanted to kill Jacob for causing my angle to feel that way. "Give her to me Jacob." I said trying to stay calm. "No she's mine you are a selfish arrogant son of a-…" "Awww!" came a cry from the girl Jacob just realizing that with every word he said he was griping the beauty tighter.

Edward was growling and was ready to destroy the male vampire that caused his mate any kind of pain. He was thinking of ways to get her away from him and kill him.

"Jacob put her down and let's fight for her you know that's the only option left unless you give her to me?" I smirked as he growled at me.

He put her down and kissed her forehead ignoring my snarls.

"I'll be back soon sweetheart then ill claim you" I tried hard not to rip him to shreds right there but calmed down slightly when I watched her recoil back as he tried to kiss her cheek.

"Let's go Jacob the faster this is done the faster I can claim my mate."

"What makes you think you're going to survive?" he questioned with a sneer.

I just smirked and turned to my angel. "I want you to stay her until I come and get you. Okay?" I questioned. She nodded and sat down agents a tree.

Satisfied that she's not going to run I turned to Jacob "shall we?" I asked.

He grunted walked deeper in to the forest.

B POV

As I sat there resting agents a tree as I watched the two men disappear in to the forest still confused about everything and was going to wait for whichever one returned wishing that it's the bronze haired vampire.

Suddenly all you could hear was the sound of vampire flesh being ripped apart and the sickly sweet smell of it burning. She could hear someone approaching and looked up to see…

_**IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE MUST READ!**_

_**So tell me what you think hit miss.**_

_**A little note Ill be updating as much as I can in the next week or so but I'm flying over seas the 24**__**th**__** of this months and won't be able to access fanfiction till I come back around the end of the summer. Sorry.**_

_**-CHEATEDWITHMY360**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Kings Mate

Sorry people I won't be updating any time soon im going over seas and wont be back until septmber and where im going has no internet but while im their I will write more chapters so when I come back I will be updating right away! So for the summer this story is on hold!

Cheatedwithmy360


	5. Chapter 5

Hay guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long I got back 3 days before school started and I've been busy with school I'm in like 2 honors classes and they give you a ton of home work and tests and I have a baby brother to take care of he's only a month and 3 days old and I want to re do my story because I've decided I want Bella to be stubborn and not submissive to Edward and I'm going to add a twist to it and lemons but I need help cause I'm not going to write any lemons that's not my style so what I'm saying is I need a Bata so please send me an e mail (married_my_) telling me if you want to help and how. And how you want to do it over phone or e-mail.

Thank you

Cheatedwithmy360


End file.
